De cosas inesperadas
by impassegirl89
Summary: Porque muchas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen... Para el Reto: Tres palabras, tres personajes, del foro "the Ruins"
1. Fleur Delacour

Una serie de pequeñas historias para el Reto: tres palabras, tres personajes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de J.K. Rowling.

Pues nada, sé que las palabras que nos fueron designadas iban con un propósito concreto dado que estaban ya relacionadas con los personajes, pero yo he querido darle una vuelta a todo y escribir de forma que nada fuese lo que parece.

Espero que os guste, aquí va la primera parte.

* * *

De cosas inesperadas

Fleur Delacour: baile

Las Delacour siempre tenían sangre de veela, por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando, al nacer Fleur, el medimago se quedó boquiabierto mirándola y un aura más mágica de lo normal la rodeó. Era perfecta.

Por eso todos se quedaron de piedra cuando descubrieron su tremenda tara: era incapaz de bailar. Eso para una veela, era tan malo como un Squib para los magos sangre limpia.

Lo intentaron, pero fue incapaz de aprender. Además, por mucha elegancia que tuviese, el baile era algo que no le interesaba.

Todo cambió cuando llegó el torneo de los tres magos. Fleur era candidata perfecta para representar a Beauxbatons y la envidiaban por ello, aunque todavía no hubiera sido elegida.

Pero se enteró de que habría baile.

Tuvo miedo que pensasen que no era buena para ser campeona y empezó a ensayar.

El gran día, entró al gran comedor pisando fuerte. Grácil como una gacela, se deslizó por el suelo, con un apuesto hombre, hasta llegar al centro. Vestía un impresionante vestido que realzaba toda su belleza; sabía que estaba sublime. La música empezó y comenzaron a bailar, demostrando lo bien que se le daba.

Transcurrida la noche la gente fue yéndose, hasta que sólo algunas parejas quedaron danzando.

Su acompañante la acompañó hasta su carruaje y se quedó ahí, observando maravillado a la chica que desaparecía trás la puerta. Sólo entonces el hechizo se rompió.

De camino a su habitación, sus compañeras le desearon buenas noches. Cuando llegó la puerta, tocó suavemente dos veces para añadir tres rápidos golpes. Desde el interior de la estancia se escuchó un suave "finite incantamen" y la puerta se abrió.

Fleur entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Una vela estaba encendida en la cómoda, iluminando la estancia.

—¿Fleur? —preguntó.

Una figura salió entre las sombras y caminó lentamente hasta colocarse justo en frente de Fleur. Sonrió al ver enfrente a Fleur Delacour. La chica, vestida con un pijama de franela, le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Ha salido bien? —preguntó ansiosamente con su marcado acento francés.

—Nadie ha notado diferencia —respondió empezando a soltarse el cabello.

Fleur se lanzó a abrazarla, viendo que estaba empezando a oscurecérsele algún mechón.

—Todo ha pasado —repitió Fleur ayudando a la, entonces, morena Fleur a quitarse su intrincado vestido—, ya no tendré que volver a bailar. Gracias por hacerte pasar por mi, Marie.

—Me debes una gorda —respondió—. Tener que beberme una poción multijugos y ser la campeona de Beauxbatons...

—Lo que me pidas —aseguró.

Marie le relató la noche mientras Fleur moría de envidia.

Cuando se quedó sola se dejó caer en el colchón. Todo había salido bien; todos pensaban que ella había bailado con la gracia que Marie había demostrado.

Rió como una niña que había cometido travesuras; nadie sabría que era incapaz de bailar. De repente una mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hasta mi boda.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama; pensaría más adelante. Ahora se conformaba con ser la veela perfecta.

* * *

Éste, especialmente, me ha costado muchísimo acortarlo. Tened en cuenta que el primero que escribí tenía unas 1000 palabras, así que he tenido que ir recortando de ahí y allá para llegar a las 500...


	2. Dean Thomas

Una serie de pequeñas historias para el Reto: tres palabras, tres personajes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de J.K. Rowling.

Pues nada, sé que las palabras que nos fueron designadas iban con un propósito concreto dado que estaban ya relacionadas con los personajes, pero yo he querido darle una vuelta a todo y escribir de forma que nada fuese lo que parece.

Aquí la segunda parte. Realmente al principio no sabía porque estaba la palabra "pintura" unida a Dean Thomas así que tuve que buscarlo; nunca me fijé mucho en este personaje.

La verdad es que esta es la historia que más me ha costado la idea, porque no encontraba nada que la gente no esperase que tuviera que ver con la pintura, y mi otra idea me parecía muy macabra (no me juzguéis, una amiga me ha enganchado a pelis gore), así que tiré por esta. No es especialmente rara, pero no me disgusta.

* * *

De cosas inesperadas

_Dean Thomas: pintura_

Todos sabían que Dean Thomas amaba la pintura. Siempre había sido un artista.

Nadie, excepto él mismo porque ella se lo dijo, sabía que ese arte había sido una de las cosas que había atraído a Ginny hacia él cuando salieron juntos.

Ginevra adoraba verle dibujar,n concentrado como cualquier artista famoso. Sobretodo le gustaba cuando dibujaba con carboncillo; le recordaba a una película muggle que Hermione le había enseñado una vez: Titanic.

Quizás por eso aceptó cuando le pidió que posase para él.

Dean era todo un dibujante, sobretodo dibujar personas. Sacaba todo lo bueno de ellos en sus dibujos y era como si tuviesen vida propia.

Solía hacer retratos a gente que no conocía, tratando de adivinar cómo eran realmente a través de las líneas que trazaba en el papel. Ginny Weasley fue la primera persona conocida a la que quiso dibujar.

Por eso en una salida a Hogsmeade se alejaron de la mano del grupo, diciendo que iban al salón de Madame Tudipié. Pero cuando perdieron de vista al resto no se dirigieron allí, si no que dieron la vuelta y volvieron a Hogwarts.

Tratando de que nadie los viese, corrieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. A sabiendas de que los compañeros de Dean estaban fuera, se metieron directamente en la habitación de los chicos y le echaron un hechizo de cerrar puertas.

—Bueno, ya estamos —susurró Dean yendo hasta su baúl y sacando las cosas que necesitaba- ponte cómoda y...

Pero no terminó la frase; al darse la vuelta se encontró con Ginny sentada en su cama con sólo la ropa interior puesta. Dean tragó saliva violentamente mientras miraba a la pelirroja enrojecer hasta camuflarse con su cabello.

—¿Qué-qué haces? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—¿Has visto esa película del barco que se hunde... Titanic? —Dean asintió sin apartar sus ojos—. Yo quiero que me pintes como Jack a Rose. Bueno, casi; me da vergüenza quitarme la ropa interior.

—¿Estás... segura? —inquirió.

—Completamente —aseguró, aunque sus ojos brillaban con timidez—. Pero no quiero que nadie lo vea. Que sea cosa nuestra.

—Claro, lo prometo.

Ginny se acomodó mejor en la cama y el chico colocó una silla en frente.

La cosa no pasó del dibujo y un par de besos, aunque sus hormonas les pidiesen lo contrario.

Unos meses después su relación terminó. Ginny supo que él querría quedarse con el dibujo pero le pidió que no contase nada a nadie. Thomas lo juró. Tiempo después ella empezó a salir con Harry Potter, y aunque la guerra los separó, la noticia de su compromiso no tardó en aparecer en los periódicos poco después de la gran batalla.

Pero Dean nunca olvidó a Ginny.

Y todavía hoy, aquellas noches en las que no puede dormir, saca el dibujo del cajón de su mesilla de noche y traza las líneas con un dedo, recordando la sensación de sus dedos entre los rojos mechones, y de besar sus labios.

Recordando aquel tiempo en el que fue tan feliz con ella.


	3. Neville Longbottom

Una serie de pequeñas historias para el Reto: tres palabras, tres personajes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de J.K. Rowling.

Pues nada, sé que las palabras que nos fueron designadas iban con un propósito concreto dado que estaban ya relacionadas con los personajes, pero yo he querido darle una vuelta a todo y escribir de forma que nada fuese lo que parece.

Y la última parte.

Ésta no me costó la idea, aunque me venía todo el rato la parte que a todos a la ente y se me hizo difícil darle forma. Además, la parte de Augusta se me hizo cuesta arriba: escribir de forma enigmática o así no es lo que mejor se me da.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

De cosas inesperadas

_Neville Longbottom: espada_

Si alguien comparase al Neville de primero y al de séptimo, nadie podía negar que había cambiado mucho. Cuando se enfrentó a Naggini con esa espada, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Claro que nadie sabía que Longbotton no era el chico frágil que todos pensaban; aquel que temía a su abuela.

Además, fue ella la que hizo que dejase de temer.

Bajo su aspecto huraño y cascarrabias, Augusta Longbotton quería a su nieto y enseñó a Neville a defenderse, a no dejarse pisotear. O eso habría querido, pero primero tuvo que subirle el autoestima.

Por ello, tomó una decisión; tenía que darle algo que hiciese que volviese a confiar en si mismo.

Un día lo llamó y lo llevó a una habitación secreta. Neville vio a su abuela caminar hasta un armario y la siguió.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, abuela? —preguntó.

Augusta no le hizo caso; en vez de ello abrió el armario y extrajo una larga espada. Tenía el mango de lo que parecía oro y lucía pesada, tanto que Neville, antes de asustarse, se preguntó cómo era capaz su vieja abuela de levantarla.

—Cuando los guerreros antiguos llegaban a los 12 años, todos deseaban convertirse en auténticos luchadores —comenzó a narrar—. Cogían su primera espada cuando cumplían 11 años. Los antepasados de los Longbotton pertenecían a esos clanes en los que no sólo la magia era su aliada a la hora de luchar.

Neville miraba a su abuela como si nunca la hubiera visto, mientras ésta empezaba a hacer movimientos con la espada dignos de un espadachín.

—Nuestra familia siempre ha tenido sangre guerrera —murmuró a su atento nieto—, y tú, eres sangre de mi sangre. Tienes el poder de los guerreros que nuestra familia porta desde hace décadas.

Neville fue a hablar para negar que él fuese nada como eso; él no era valiente ni fuerte. Pero antes de darle tiempo a abrir la boca siquiera, Augusta le lanzó una mirada cargada de significado que le hizo cerrarla.

—Tú, Neville, también tienes el poder —aseguró—. Sólo tienes que aprender a sacarlo.

Augusta se acercó a su nieto y le indicó que extendiera los brazos. Cuando lo hizo, puso la espada en ellos suavemente.

—Tómala —Neville lo hizo, acariciando el metal para comprobar su tacto y peso—. Esa será tu arma ahora. No somos bárbaros, no la usarás, pero todo en ella te dará confianza. Tú eres fuerte, Neville, y ella sacará lo mejor de ti.

Ese verano Neville aprendió a usar la espada como un buen guerrero y cuando llegó a Hogwarts su confianza fue tanta que incluso llegó a defenderse de Draco Malfoy.

Neville no tenía intención de usar su espada para herir. Atreyu, como la había bautizado, le dio confianza para poder enfrentarse a sus problemas. Cuando alguien se metía con él, Neville sentía que ella estaba con él y le daba fuerza.

Y cuando utilizó su técnica para matar a Naggini, Neville pudo escuchar la voz de su abuela diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él.


End file.
